Sunday-checkin
This is our check-in site for the BB-Weekend-sessions and BB-tournaments = * If you need assistance, send an email to gschiwy(at)epo.org --> replace the (at) by @ (this is just to ensure that no web-robot is automatically picking up my email address.). Or wrodriguez(at)epo.org * Editing of the Sunday-checkin page should be possibly by everybody (no restrictions) - please just click on "Edit", add your name(s) and click "Publish", do not change the rest of the page if not necessary. * If you believe you should have edit-rights on this Wiki, eg for maintaining the League- or Tournament-pages, please drop me a line at above mentioned email-address. If you could indicate for what team you are playing, that would be great. I hope it is straight-forward for everyone? Just add your name to the list in the "Edit"-mode and "'''Publish"''' once ready. Thanks, and see you soon ! Georg ---- = '''Confirmed for Sunday, 25.11.2018, 12:00 - 14:00''' = * Location: ([http://maps.google.com/?t=h&om=1&ie=UTF8&ll=52.040996,4.340823&spn=0.005227,0.018003&z=16 Tinbergenstraat/Van Benthemlaan]) & [http://www.epo.org/metanav/contact/the-hague.html directions] '''How does it work ?''' * Registration is '''mandatory''' !!! * ''''''Everyone'''''' needs to show a '''valid, official ID''' when entering the premises. * Under "Wiki Content" just go on the "Sunday Checkin"-page, click on "'''Edit'''" and replace the text by your first + last name and indicate in brackets that you are a guest. Once finished click on "'''Publish'''"! * If you are not 100% that you can make it, please add your name starting from the bottom (indicating also the probability...if possible) * We may not have a "guest"-only session. So '''if less than 2 home-players are registered, the session is automatically cancelled unless otherwise stated''' - sorry about that house-rule. * Please '''NO check-in editing after Friday 18:00 !!!''' In this case, try to contact me directly gschiwy(at)epo.org or 06-40272829 ! Otherwise you might have trouble getting on site and in the gym. # Georg Schiwy ('''home''') # Reserved for '''second home player''' (replace by entering your name in edit-mode - '''please indicate (home)''' behind the name if you are one?!) # Emmanuel Clemares (guest) # Boštjan Lamesic (guest) # NICOLAS MAURIN (guest) # Lito Gonzales (guest) # Nicolyle Gonzales (guest) # Jeremy Gonzales (guest) # Ruzdija Sola (guest) # Daniel Dunaretu (guest) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Erol Gavaz (guest) 50% # '''Please insert your name above, starting from the bottom if you are not 100% sure that you can make it !''' Guest List (non-player --> spectators) # Leon Clemares (guest) # Hugo Clemares (guest) # Omid Nouhi (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) ----